


Dog Loyalty

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jirou and Uri cockblock Yamamoto and Gokudera. The end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Loyalty

Someone was panting, someone else was moaning, long and low. There were hands, tongues and teeth everywhere. A growl, a scratch, and then—

“Wait, I think Jirou wants to go out.”

Gokudera removed his lips from Yamamoto’s neck with a small pop.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“Didn’t you hear him whining?”

“No. All I could hear was you breathing in my ear.”

“Well, I thought I heard him.” Yamamoto made to get off the bed but was stopped by a hand gripping his thigh.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“But Jirou—“

“Stay, boy!” Gokudera commanded, tackling the other boy to the bed.

“Wait, Gokude—!” Yamamoto’s voice broke. Gokudera, tired of his boyfriend pussyfooting around, had decided to regain Yamamoto’s attention by sucking hard on his dick. Fitting as much in his mouth as he could, he squeezed the rest in a clenched fist. He slurped back up to the tip and looked up to see if Yamamoto’s focus was on him.

The swordsman’s eyes were rolled back in his head.  _That works, too_ , Gokudera thought, suckling on the tip.

He was startled by a soft whine that didn’t come from Yamamoto; both boys turned their heads. Resting his muzzle on the edge of the bed, Jirou gazed up at them with baleful eyes.

“Jirou!” Yamamoto said, reaching over to pat the dog with a grin.

Gokudera glared at the box weapon.  _How the hell can he think about the goddamn dog at a time like this?! Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._  Without warning, he stretched his jaw open and plunged down. When the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat, he gagged a bit before swallowing. It felt goddamn  _weird_ , but the discomfort was worth it for the ragged cry that ripped from Yamamoto’s throat.

“G-gokudera!”

The Italian grinned as best he could around the dick in his mouth, but then—

“J-Jirou needs--!”

 _Oh my God, he’s_ still _thinking about the damn mutt?!_  Wiping his hand against the drool spilling out the corners of his lips, he shoved a slick finger in the boy’s ass. Yamamoto cried out again.

“Oh God! Gokuderaaaa!” He dragged the name out, trailing off into a guttural moan. Taking that as a good sign, Gokudera burrowed his nose into the unruly pubic hair and eased in a second finger, and soon after, a third. The feel of Yamamoto’s girth in his throat was almost overwhelming, but every time he thought he might gag, he merely took a few second break before swallowing the cock again. When Yamamoto began writhing, he pulled his mouth away and gasped for air before leaning down to lick the dark sack at the base of the penis.

“You want me to stop so you can let your dog out?” he asked with a growl, thrusting his fingers and nipping at the delicate skin. Yamamoto tried to answer, but all that came out was a strangled groan. Gokudera smirked and resumed sucking on the head of the other boy’s erection, flicking his tongue against the slit. When he curled his fingers inside, Yamamoto’s entire body arched and he came with a scream in the silver haired boy’s mouth. Gokudera pulled out his fingers and lapped at the cum until the cock was soft again. Then he crawled up the lean body and nibbled on his boyfriend’s chin.

“So, are you gonna repay the favor, or what?” he murmured.

Yamamoto grinned weakly and pointed to a corner of the room. “Sure, but first I should clean up the mess Jirou made, haha.” Sure enough, there was a small puddle spreading across the floor.

Gokudera growled. “I am going to skin that mutt alive!”

“Now, now, Gokudera. Jirou  _did_  try to tell us he had to go out,” Yamamoto replied, getting up with a wobble. Reaching back, he gave Gokudera’s dick a playful squeeze. “Wait right there; I shouldn’t take too long.”

Gokudera rolled his eyes. “Yeah, watching you clean up dog piss is a real turn on,” he said, but made no move to leave the bed.

+++

Twenty minutes later, Yamamoto was in the process of fucking Gokudera silly into the mattress. When he reached down to rub a pale nipple, he felt something soft brush against his leg.

“Mreow?”

“Ah, Uri!” Gokudera cried out breathily. “I-I need to feed her.”

“Can’t it w-wait?”

“No you mor—aaah!” Yamamoto gave a particularly hard thrust.

“Is this k-karma for how I acted earlier with Jirou?”

At that moment, Uri swatted Gokudera’s face impatiently, making the storm guardian screech and push Yamamoto off. As his boyfriend stalked off to the kitchen, Yamamoto silently added ‘put animals in their boxes’ right under ‘close the curtains’ and ‘make sure Tsuna isn’t dying’ to his list of Things To Do Before I Can Have Sex With Gokudera. Then he looked down at his erection and quietly sobbed until Gokudera came back to bed.


End file.
